1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for selecting to correct text created in a mobile terminal by word or changing it to a different word, and a mobile terminal having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal. In terms of design, folder type, slide type, bar type, or rotation type design may be applied for mobile terminals.
In addition, efforts for applying a voice recognition function to mobile terminals are being made. For example, an STT (Speech To Text) function that converts voice into text allows a user to simply input text to thus easily create a text message in a mobile terminal. However, an always perfect voice recognition cannot be expected and erroneously recognized text may be outputted. Thus, in order to correct the erroneously recognized text, the user should move a cursor to the erroneously recognized text and correct the text one letter by one letter.